happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wire Are You Doing
Wire Are You Doing is a season 98 episode of HTFF. Plot Inside the studio, Zee is reading the newspaper while Dexter gives him some coffee. The light inside the room suddenly shuts off, which really annoys Zee. Zee bosses Dexter around to fix the light until Amp comes in, knowing there is a problem with the lights, to fix the electricity. He stares at Zee for a moment before Zee goes back to reads his newspaper while Dexter helping him with a torchlight. Amp opens the door and sees the mess inside the control room. He sighs and gets ready to fix it. Amp uses his torchlight to see inside the dark control room. All he needs now is no one making any noises and fixing it carefully. He tells Zee to keep his eyes on The Clams but Zee tells Dexter to do it and keeps reading his newspaper. While Amp tries to figure out the mess, he is shocked by a banging sound from the door, which is from Zee, causing the electricity in the whole studio to turn off. Meanwhile Dexter waits for Zee and turns his torchlight into his back, which The Clams are ready to attack him. Dexter immediately runs away from them but then hits Zee, who also hits Amp, causing some more electrical failure. At the mall, Swindler is waiting for a customer and wants to shows his item. He sees Brushy and shows his hair dryer to her. Brushy anyways tests the hair dryer but the electrical failure flows into it, blasting Brushy's head in half with the hair dryer. Brushy's body falls into Swindler's electrical stuff and also triggers the electrical failure. Swindler tries to turn it off but gets electrocuted and vaporized. Amp angrily wants both of them to get out from the room. Dexter trips on the wire and gets tied around it. Zee being oblivious just continues to read his newspaper while trying to call Dexter for his torchlight. Amp sees Dexter and pulls the wire off him, making him spin into the outside of the control room. Dexter feels safe until he gets sliced into pieces. Just when Amp manages to fix the wires, Zee once again slams the door wanting Amp to fix it fast, ending up messing up the wires again. At another studio, Double A is rapping nearby a speaker. The DJs are just waiting him to finishes his performance. Vinyl decides to put up the volume, blowing up AA to pieces because of electrical failure effect on the speaker. Both Zee and Amp have a fight, not aware of the issue getting worse. Amp becomes aware of the problem and kicks Zee away from the room. Zee trips back by the torchlight and hits Amp again, causing whole power room to explode. Brass, who is about to steal the wires outside is shocked by the explosion and hides back into his trashcan. Both Amp and Zee hit the electric pole, causing it to fall onto Brass. Amp somehow survives but Zee seems badly injured. Amp tries to help Zee out but becomes aware that both of them are in the middle of the road and get ran over by Irin. Irin is oblivious by the issues and enters the studio. She easily turns on the light in the main room. She sees The Clams eat Dexter's remains up, ending the episode. Moral "Electricity is really just organized lightning." Deaths *Brushy's head is torn in half. *Swindler is vaporized by the electricity. *Dexter is sliced into pieces by wires. *AA is blasted to pieces. *Brass is flattened by the electric pole. *Amp and Zee are ran over by Irin. Injuries *Amp and Zee both injured by the explosion. Trivia *Dino Digs is seen inside the poster at the Dj's studio. *Dexter's death is similar to Nutty's death in "A Sight for Sore Eyes". *The switch that turned on by Irin is actually the main one inside the studio. The power room just only fixes the room where the trio Journalist are. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 98 Episodes